


Intimate

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Just an intimate night with the cook and the swordsman, getting a little more intimate than either of them planned.Formerly chapter 16 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

“Mmmm, ah!” Sanji gasped breathlessly, head tossing against the pillow as he rocked back into the man above him.  

“Shh, I got you,” Zoro murmured lowly, dragging his wind-chapped lips in a hot line down his lover’s throat, feeling the vibrations of every moan he drew from the man.

Slightly unfocused sapphire eyes shone up at him, all the brighter from the crimson of Sanji’s cheeks, and for a moment Zoro honestly felt like he could drown in them. Maybe that was cliche, but the depth of emotion in those brilliant eyes could surely drag him under if he wasn’t careful. Or maybe he already was drowning, too wrapped up in the pleasure of it to realize the danger before it was too late. He couldn’t say he’d regret it, if he was. Not when he could watch dark pupils dilate with lust as he slowly pushed past the loosened ring of muscle at his lover’s entrance. Not when his name slipped from kiss-bruised lips like a prayer. Not when someone so strong was willingly showing this side of himself, letting himself lose control and welcoming everything Zoro gave him. 

“You’re so good, Sanji, so good,” Zoro rumbled, stilling as he finally seated himself fully inside of the cook. The sensations were overwhelming, almost dizzying, and Zoro couldn’t help but stare as he took a moment to appreciate them all. The tight, smooth heat around his cock, the way beads of sweat formed on Sanji’s body, making the pale skin glisten in the moonlight that seeped through the porthole above them, the quiet, gasping breaths between them, the way Sanji’s eyes stared back at his, wordlessly but insistently demanding  _ more _ .

The swordsman bent to capture Sanji’s lips in yet-another heated kiss, grounding himself before slowly easing out. “Are you ready?” he breathed.

“Fuck me, Zoro,” Sanji whispered back, bringing a hand up to cup Zoro’s face. “Please, I want to feel you.”

Stifling a groan at those words, all the more erotic when said in Sanji’s deep, sultry baritone, Zoro covered the hand on his face with his own and twined their fingers together before moving it down, pressing them both into the mattress near Sanji’s head. With another light peck to the blond’s parted lips, he began to thrust back inside his lover’s welcoming body. He took his time, focusing on keeping a steady, gentle pace, but Sanji quickly grew tired of that and began rocking his hips back, a silent command for Zoro to move faster and thrust deeper. 

“Alright, Cook, I hear you,” he chuckled, gripping Sanji’s hip with his free hand and adjusting his body to get the angle he knew his lover wanted. Still holding his hand, Zoro began to push in and out in a faster rhythm, pulling strangled moans of appreciation from the man beneath him.

“Ah! Yes, Zoro there-” Sanji’s eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he arched against the swordsman, free hand clutching desperately at his shoulder until Zoro pinned that one to the mattress by his head as well. 

“Look at me,” he purred, his voice gentle despite the now rougher pace. “Sanji, look at me. I want to see you cum for me.”

Sanji obliged, his eyes burning with desire as his whole body clenched, his fingers turning white at the knuckle where they gripped onto Zoro’s. A shout ripped from his throat as the staggering pleasure of his orgasm forced him to throw his head back, breaking eye contact and leaving him writhing against the dampened sheets.

So absolutely perfect.

With a shout of his own muffled into the blond’s shoulder, Zoro came as well, letting the waves of his orgasm crash over him as he melted into his lover. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, riding the high brought on by their pleasure, until Sanji began to squirm uncomfortably. 

“Heavy,” he groaned, flexing his fingers as he untangled them from Zoro’s. “Shit,” he hissed, displeased by their stiffness. “That was romantic and all, marimo, but my fucking fingers are practically numb.”

Zoro rolled off the cook with a sigh and sat up next to him, gently taking one long-fingered hand in his own and massaging gently. “Sorry. Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Sanji’s look was slightly incredulous as he cautiously relaxed into the treatment. “Nah, it was good. Just … wasn’t expecting it. Not really our usual way of … you know.”

Zoro grunted a vague acknowledgement and switched to the other hand, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure to loosen the cramping appendage. “If ya didn’t like it we don’t have to do it like that again.”

“No, no, I liked it. Shit, I  _ really _ liked it. It was just awfully … intimate.”

Again, Zoro made a noncommittal sound before dropping the hand and flopping onto his back. 

“So … do we … have something to talk about here?”

Did they? Probably. Sanji was right when he said that time was different for them. This thing between them had never been about intimacy. It had started as stress relief during long stretches at sea and sort of morphed from there into whatever the hell it was now. They’d never discussed the way things were changing, but after that … maybe it was time that they did.

But that didn’t mean Zoro was ready to. “Another time, Cook,” he grumbled, waving a hand in feigned annoyance. “I’m tired now.” He didn’t have to see to know Sanji was rolling his eyes at that, but it didn’t matter because the chef let the matter drop, laying back and curling up against Zoro’s side.

“Fine then. Another time. But we will talk about it?”

Zoro pressed a kiss to Sanji’s hair and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll talk. Go to sleep, shit cook.”

It was a true testament to Sanji’s level of satisfaction and exhaustion that he didn’t even threaten to kick Zoro for that, and instead fell almost immediately into a deep slumber.

But with Sanji’s words echoing in his head, it was quite a while before Zoro could find sleep.     
  
  
  



End file.
